Maneuvering thrusters are well known for facilitating the handling of vessels, particularly at lower speeds and/or in situations with limited space available. There are many placements and designs of such thrusters, with placement adjacent the bow and/or stern being the most common. Thrusters can be retractable into the hull or mounted in fixed locations. Likewise, thrusters can be trainable in different directions or directed along a fixed axis. Thrusters are often controlled via a joystick or other input device located near the helm of the vessel.
Thrusters are especially beneficial on vessels primarily steered with a rudder; which most often are vessels with one or more propeller shafts driven by inboard motors or turbines. At lower speeds, the effectiveness of a rudder as a control surface decreases with decreased water flow across the rudder. This can be particularly the case when the vessel is making sternway. Despite the benefits afforded by thrusters to these and other vessels, further improvements are possible.